Meeting Mickey, Donald and Goofy
(Doraemon and friends arrive in France) Doraemon: We are here in France. Noby: This is amazing. Sue: I have never been to France before. Sneech: It is my second time my mother and I have been here. Big G.: I like to see the Eiffel Tower. Doraemon: Let's go and meet someone. (Meanwhile, back in palace, Mickey is shiNing the boots, Donald is fixing the pipes and Goofy is mopping the floor) Mickey: YES, SIR. JANITORS TODAY, MUSKETEERS TOMORROW. BARKING   Mickey: HEY, MY LUCKY MUSKETEER HAT. (Pluto gives him a musketeer hat) OH, THANKS, BOY. Pluto: RUFF RUFF Mickey: REMEMBER WHEN THE MUSKETEERS GAVE ME THIS HAT, PLUTO?  THEY EVEN AUTOGRAPHED IT. SEE? Pluto: RUFF RUFF  Mickey: OH, I CAN'T WAIT TO BE A GREAT BIG HERO. OW!  CAREFUL, GOOFY. Goofy: SORRY, MICKEY.  I CAN'T WAIT TO BE A MUSKETEER NEITHER,  'CAUSE I GOT PLENTY OF GOOD IDEAS. THE MUSKETEERS CAN USE A CLEVER FELLA LIKE ME.UH!  YIPE!  (seeing the mess covering in brown liquid) Mickey: HEY, DONALD, HOW ABOUT YOU?   Donald: ARE YOU KIDDING?  MUSKETEERS NEED GUYS LIKE ME THAT ARE BRAVE!   Mickey: YEAH, AND THEY NEED GUYS THAT ARE BRAVE, TOO. Donald: THAT'S WHAT I SAID-- BRAVE. RUMBLING CLUCK CRASH   LAUGHS Noby: Hello there. Mickey: Hello. Who are you? Doraemon: My name is Doraemon. Noby: Name's Noby. Sue: I'm Sue. Sneech: I'm Sneech. Big G.: And my name is Big. G. Mickey: Pleased to meet you. I'm Mickey Mouse. Donald: I am Donald Duck. Goofy: My name is Goofy. Doraemon: Can we help you clean the place up? Mickey: Sure. We also want to become the musketeers. (Up in the bathroom) Pete:  SINGING  YES, SIR. YES, SIR. YES, SIRREE. I'VE BEEN LOOKING FORWARD TO THIS ALL MONTH. Goofy: MAYBE I CAN SAND IT OUT. (Goofy tries to begin to sand the liquid off) (Mickey grabs the sandpaper by mistake and shines the shoe but it is all sanded and ripped) Mickey: OH! HUH? (Mickey grabs the shoe and rips to make it right but it is lose) (He looks up at the glue on the shelf and begin to climb to reach) Mickey: ALMOST...WHEEL SQUEAKING  WHOA! WHOA! WHOA! WHOA! WHOA!  BLOWING AND WATER SPILLS Donald: WHOA! WHOA! Pete:  ♪ A--I'M ADORABLE, B--I'M SO BEAUTIFUL ♪  WHAT?   MACHINE WHIRRING   HITS THE PIPE WITH HIS WRENCH BUT IT GOT STUCK Donald: UH-OH! WHOA! (Running)   Mickey: ALMOST...GOT IT. (The machine bumps) Mickey: WHOA! (Saves the glue)  I GOT IT! UH!  WHOA!  WHOA!  GOOFY, LOOK OUT! [CRASH   WHOA! (Pipes came loose) TAP Pete: HUH? WHAT? UH-OH. WHOA! OOH! OOH! OOH!  OH... (Pete opens the bathtub cover) Mickey: OH! CAPTAIN PETE. PLAYS THUD   CREAKS   Pete: NOW LISTEN, YOU YARDSTICKS.  I AM SICK AND TIRED OF YOUR SCREW-UPS. YOU GUYS ARE HOPELESS. I LEAVE YOU FOR 5 MINUTES,  AND I COME BACK TO A DISASTER! Mickey: WELL, WE WERE PRACTICING OUR TEAMWORK  SO WE CAN BE GOOD MUSKETEERS. Pete: MUSKETEERS?  HA HA HA. HA HA HA HA!  AH HA HA HA!  WHOO HOO HOO!  COUGHING  HA HA HA...OH!  MMM! THAT'S PRICELESS. Mickey: BUT WE COULD WORK REALLY HARD  AND PROVE OURSELVES, CAPTAIN PETE,  AND THEN WOULD YOU LET US BE MUSKETEERS?   Pete: WELL, THERE'S 3 THINGS WRONG WITH THAT. ONE--   CLUCKING   Pete: YOU'RE A COWARD. 2-- BUSY SIGNAL   Woman: WE'RE SORRY.  THE NUMBER YOU'VE REACHED HAS BEEN DISCONNECTED.   Pete: OH, YOU'RE A DOOFUS. AND, AS FOR YOU... WELL, YOU'RE JUST TOO SMALL. WHY, I WOULDN'T HAVE YOU YAHOOS AS MUSKETEERS  EVEN IF YOU WERE THE LAST RECRUITS  IN ALL OF MY BELOVED FRANCE!  HONK  POP  SO, YOU WON'T NEED THIS, WILL YOU?  YEAH. (Rolls the hat) HERE, KID. HAVE A BALL. HA HA!  HAVE A BALL!  HOO HOO! THAT'S A GOOD ONE!  I'M GOING TO SEND THAT ONE IN TO THE DIGEST.  HA HA HA...  SLAMS (Hat pops out) Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes